Discord's Master Plan
by fanaticallyFictitious
Summary: This starts during the season 2 opener. Discord is causing chaos in Equestria. He had escaped easily, but he wants to make sure chaos will still be around if he isn't. Now what causes more chaos than demension crossing? Especially with two different species... Ok this is going slower than I thought. I will finish this, but I will probably not post it until I do so.
1. Epilogue

Paste your document he

**Epilogue**

"Now if you excuse me I have some chaos to wreak." Said Discord with a snap of his claws.

With a puff of smoke he vanished from the mane six in the maze and reappeared not far outside of Canterlot.

"Now to find the cherry for the top of this chaos sundae." Discord said with a knowing grin. "But first, to find a suit."

Not even Celestia could have known his master plan for chaos in Equestria.


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! Ch. 1 is finally up! I will continue to write this story, but it may be a while before the next update. I am trying to write it all out ahead of time so I can update more regularly. Does that make since? Cool. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Welcome Seniors of 2013 to Success Academy's Career Festival!" said the cheery guidance counselor.

"Welcome to dead-end jobs with low career ceilings is more like it." Said an unenthusiastic senior. "I already know that none of these jobs are the one for me."

"Amber! They are more than just jobs, they are _lifelong careers_."

"Yes Mrs. O. I'll remember that next time (if I ever care enough to)." Amber said with a sarcastic smile.

Amber was usually a very happy and content person, but thinking about her future made her sick. Mrs. O, on the other hand, was gamboling through the school's gymnasium like she was in The Sound of Music.

"That's the spirit!" Mrs. O said the sarcasm flying right over her head. "I just know that _everyone _will find the career of their dreams here today! After all, these are the top ten careers chosen from that personality quiz we took last week!"

Another groan arose from Amber's throat. If there was one thing she hated more than career festivals, it was career quizzes. Other kids would get normal answers like "doctor" or "lawyer." The last three times she took the test her answers were bizarre occupations like taxidermist, sea lion trainer, or clown psychiatrist!

"Well, I guess I could go listen to what the accountant has to say." Amber mumbled as she dragged herself over to the booth.

OOOOOOO

"Wow, I never realized that it was possible to fall asleep standing up." A dark haired man said with an amused grin quickly growing on his face.

"Ah!"

Amber woke with a start and clumsily stopped herself from falling right into him.

"Rob! What the Hell! You scared me half to death!"

"Actually, I think he just saved your butt from spending the night in the school gym." Said a high pitched voice from behind Amber.

"Hey Lizzie! Wait, how long was I out?"

"For the rest of the afternoon I think." Rob interjected. "School ended a few hours ago."

"I can't believe that no one thought to look for you before now." Liz said.

Amber looked around her. Besides the presence of her two closest friends, there was no one in the gym. All of the booths from the afternoon's fair had been packed up and the tables and chairs were piled against the back wall. The sunlight streaming in from the front door told her that it was sunset, maybe around 5:30 p.m.

"Well, thanks for finding me. I really need to get home before my parents worry."

We'll walk with you since we're done with practice." Said Rob.

Amber loved her friends. They've been a very close trio since elementary school. Mentioning their afterschool practice sessions, however, made her sad and a little jealous. Rob already had a full scholarship because of his golf passion and everyone knew that in ten years he would be the next great pro. Liz had a record deal in the works for alternate rock music and was going to open for a big name band on tour this summer. Amber didn't have a clue what her special skill was or how she could use it.

Her train of pity thoughts was suddenly brought to a halt by Liz nudging her in the side with her elbow. They had been walking for a good while when they turned to the block Amber lived on. Liz got Rob's attention in a similar fashion and motioned for us to look across the street.

Leaning against a tree like he had no care in the world was a strange looking man.

From a distance, he looked like a normal middle-aged man wearing a brown suit. But the more you looked, the stranger he seemed. He had fluffy white hair with eyebrows and a goatee to match. His hair had a single tar black streak in it in the middle. Besides his coat, his clothes were mismatched; everything he wore on his right was slightly lighter than on his left. The collared shirt was two shades of yellow with buttons of every color you could imagine. His pants matched the suit, barely. One pants leg was shorter than the other and revealed a snakeskin boot that clearly did not match the leather loafer on his left.

The strangest, and most unnerving feature for Amber and her friends, was his angled face smirking in their direction. At least, Robert and Lizzie thought it was only in their direction. Amber had the strangest feeling that the stranger was looking right at her.

"Ok, just keep walking, and don't make eye contact." Lizzie said nervously.

_"Too late for that,"_ Amber thought, but she took her friend's advice anyways.

"Let's try to lose this creep." Robbie added quickening his pace.

"Oh, but why would you want to do a thing like that?" purred a voice beside them.

They jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of the stranger. He had somehow managed to cross the street in a second.

Amber was the first to find her voice again. "Why would we want to do what?" she said shakily.

"Why dear child, lose something you only just found." The man said.

"And why would I," He continued, "want to lose what I have been searching for all day."

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
